I don't want to miss  a thing
by Carter-O'Neill
Summary: Sam traverse une mauvaise passe, Jack saura-t-il faire quelque chose ou restera-t-il impassible ?
1. Chapter 1

Note de l'auteur : Bonjour les amis, me revoilà après une longue absence. J'avais débuté une autre fiction intitulée "La dernière guerre" mais suite à quelques problèmes d'inspiration je ne l'ai pas poursuivi. Afin de penser à autre chose j'ai écrit cette histoire peu après. Donc il s'agit bien évidemment d'une fic Jarter, avec un peu de drame.

Au niveau de la saison je dirais la 7.

Ps : Pete n'est pas présent dans la fiction.

Ps2 : n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques

Chapitre 1

* * *

Le temps file, le temps n'attend personne. Le temps guérit toutes les blessures. Tous autant que nous sommes nous voulons plus de temps. Du temps pour se relever, du temps pour grandir, du temps pour lâcher prise. Du temps.

Le brigadier général Jack O'Neill gara son véhicule dans l'allée menant à la maison de son second sur cette pensée. Depuis qu'elle lui avait montré la bague, son cœur semblait comme prit dans un étau, oh du temps il en avait eu plus qu'il n'en faut même. Sept ans. Il avait eu sept années pour réagir, pour lui avouer ses sentiments, pour tenter de contrer d'une manière ou d'une autre la loi de non fraternisation. Mais il n'avait rien fait, il avait laissé les choses en plan comme il l'avait fait avec Sarah, bon dieu il aurait du retenir les erreurs de son mariage mais apparemment non. Et maintenant il en payait les conséquences, la jeune astrophysicienne avait avancé sans lui, trouvant un type qu'elle avait accepté d'épouser, il ne lui en voulait pas après tout, elle était une femme magnifique, et serait probablement une mère fantastique. Lui finirait ses jours seul, à se morfondre de ne pas avoir eu le courage d'agir, mais il n'avait été qu'un sombre idiot toute sa vie alors il ne devait pas s'étonner de la tournure des récents événements.

Alors qu'il s'approchait de la maison de Carter, il entendit des rires et de la musique provenant du jardin derrière la maison, O'Neill fut tenté de faire demi-tour, de rentrer chez lui et tenter d'oublier sa douleur dans l'alcool mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un Daniel souriant et parfaitement détendu.

- Ah Jack, je pensais que vous ne viendriez plus

- Alors vous me connaissez mal Daniel,

L'archéologue s'effaça afin que le militaire puisse entrer, en réalité Sam avait vu la voiture du Général mais ne semblait pas avoir eu le courage de venir ouvrir, aussi le jeune homme avait proposé de le faire, non sans ressentir une pointe de tristesse pour ses deux meilleurs amis. Après tout que pouvait-il y avoir de pire que de s'aimer et de ne pouvoir être ensemble, lui avait peut-être perdu Sha're mais il avait eu le bonheur d'être son époux, de connaître le véritable sens du mot aimer. En cela il préférait sa situation à la leur. Pourtant il était persuadé que Sam aurait prit tous les risques pour pouvoir avoir Jack O'Neill dans sa vie, au mépris de sa carrière, de même il connaissait suffisamment bien le militaire pour savoir qu'il ne faisait pas grand cas des règlements.

Alors était-ce seulement pour préserver la carrière de la jeune femme qu'il avait tait ses sentiments ou était ce parce que le grand Jack O'Neill était en réalité terrifié d'avouer son inclination avec le risque que son amie ne ressente pas la même chose ?

L'archéologue, qui connaissait le militaire depuis des années penchait pour la deuxième solution, il le connaissant suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'était pas doué avec les sentiments et plus particulièrement depuis la mort de Charlie. Les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir, et passèrent dans le salon afin de rejoindre le lieu de la petite sauterie. Jack s'arrêta quelques secondes surpris de découvrir que les seules invités étaient Teal'C, Daniel et lui-même, et chose encore plus étonnante pas la moindre présence du fiancé de Carter.

Cette dernière sortit de la cuisine un plat rempli de steaks prêts à être grillés dans les mains, le Jaffa rejoignit son amie et lui prit l'assiette dans la volonté de l'aider, la jeune femme le remercia d'un sourire.

- Vous avez pu vous libérer mon colonel

- Oui,

La tension était palpable, aussi l'archéologue décida d'intervenir.

- Sam vous auriez du jus de fruit ?

-Pardon ?

-Hé bien, l'alcool ne me réussit pas vraiment alors…

-J'en ai toujours pour vous Daniel, je vais le chercher

-Merci

Carter disparut à nouveau dans la cuisine, laissant les trois hommes ensemble. O'Neill se tourna vers Daniel espérant obtenir certaines réponses quand au manque d'invités.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

La voix douce de Samantha retentit à quelques pas de lui.

- Hé bien je crois que c'est facile à deviner mon colonel

Ne lui accordant pas un regard elle le dépassa et tendit à l'archéologue une bouteille de son jus de fruit préféré. Ce dernier la remercia et se tourna vers Teal'C, les deux hommes savaient que leur amie était atteinte par la fuite de l'homme qui était censé l'aimer.

- Carter…

- Il n'y a plus de mariage

- Ow… je suis désolé Carter


	2. Informations

**Informations**

Tout d'abord merci pour vos messages. Etant donné que certaines questions reviennent de manière fréquente je me dois d'apporter quelques pistes de réponses.

**Equigate : **Hé bien, grâce aux scénaristes nous sommes toujours parties du principe que c'était Samantha qui quittait Pete.

Pete, qui tout au long de la saison 7 ne représente qu'un substitut, à toujours semblé inconscient des véritables sentiments de la jeune femme.

Mais dans ma fiction je voulais que ce soit Pete qui décide de partir, j'espère ainsi le faire remonter dans votre l'estime de beaucoup d'entre vous (je sais que la plupart des fans du couple Jarter l'ont détesté).

Après tout, il n'a été que le dindon de la farce et dans la série il apparait comme un type bien qui a déjà souffert en amour.

J'espère avoir répondu à ta question.

En ce qui concerne les chapitres aucune idée, tout dépendra du découpage.

En espérant recevoir encore tes remarques à l'avenir.

**Severine 2804** : Je suis très heureuse de voir que tu as prit le temps de poster une remarque !

Je vois que l'annulation du mariage t'intrigue également. Cependant dans un souci de préserver mon histoire je ne peux tout te révéler, aussi je vais te répondre la même chose qu'a Equigate. J'avais envie de montrer Pete sous un jour différent, d'explorer un peu plus ce personnage (qui, si les scénaristes avaient eu d'autres idées, aurait pu se montrer bien plus complexe qu'il n'y parait).

Et puis, après visionné un nombre incalculable de fois la saison 7 je dois bien avouer que Shanahan m'est sympathique (ne me frappes pas, lol)

Je sais ce que cela fait d'aimer une personne dont les sentiments à votre égard ne sont pas les mêmes, et peut-être voulais-je simplement offrir un peu plus de dignité à Pete.

Merci pour ton encouragement concernant mon autre fiction, j'espère avoir le courage de m'y remettre bientôt mais je ne promets rien (l'inspiration était toujours là mais suite à des événements tragiques mes écrits devenaient trop sombres par rapport à l'histoire).

J'espère avoir répondu à ta question, ou tout du moins t'avoir donné quelques éléments de réponse.

Je te dis donc à bientôt sur ta prochaine publication.

**Rinal** : Merci d'avoir laissé une review. J'espère que la suite te plairas davantage.

Je te souhaite une agréable lecture.

**SamMagnus **: Très joli choix de pseudo (j'adore le rapprochement que tu as fait entre Samantha Carter et Hélène Magnus).

Je tenais à te remercier de m'avoir ajouté dans tes favoris, cela me touche énormément (plus que je ne saurais le dire ou l'écrire).

Je souhaite de tout cœur que la suite te plaises, si tel n'est pas le cas j'aimerai avoir tes suggestions et remarques.

Très bonne lecture à toi

**Lowan** : Merci pour cette très gentille review ! Cela me fait chaud au cœur et me pousse à continuer.

J'ai été faire un tour sur ton profil, et en ce qui concerne tes fictions tu n'as pas à rougir de honte !

Parole de Carter-o'Neill !

Tu sais avant de devenir des grands écrivains il faut du temps, et puis je ne pense pas que le but sur ce site est de trouver un nouveau William Blake.

J'espère recevoir de tes nouvelles bientôt.

Cependant, je dois relire le chapitre deux afin de corriger quelques petites erreurs et comme je suis étudiante en Ressources Humaines je n'aurai pas le temps de poster avant la fin de la semaine je crois.

Encore une fois, merci à toutes pour les messages.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 2

Dans une volonté de paraitre forte, elle haussa les épaules mais il la connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que derrière le masque militaire se cachait une réelle blessure. O'Neill essaya de lire dans ses yeux la vérité mais il devait reconnaitre qu'elle avait été à la bonne école, son regard, tout comme son visage, était neutre.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une joie indicible, l'homme qui avait failli la lui prendre était parti. Elle était de nouveau libre du moins en théorie, car elle n'était sensée qu'appartenir qu'a lui.

Carter détourna le regard et sourit devant le spectacle qu'offrait Daniel expliquant la meilleure manière de griller un steak à Teal'C, l'archéologue avait toujours eu pour la jeune femme un côté attendrissant.

Elle se dirigea vers lui et prit en douceur la fourchette de ses mains, le jeune homme comprit de suite qu'elle préférait s'occuper de la cuisson elle-même. Pendant qu'elle se concentrait sur la viande, Jack l'observa et remarqua dont la manière dont elle serrait sa mâchoire, dans une tentative évidente de ne pas frapper dans un mur en hurlant.

Il eut mal de la voir si déprimée, son orgueil de femme était atteint, plus qu'elle ne l'admettrait jamais, dieu dans quoi étaient-ils fourrés ?

- Major Carter avez-vous besoin d'aide ?

- Non merci Teal'C

Le grand guerrier jaffa se contenta d'incliner la tête, il savait que son amie avait besoin de faire les choses elle-même. Malgré son air impassible l'ancien prima se faisait beaucoup de soucis pour celle qui l'avait accepté sans réserve dans l'équipe alors que beaucoup se méfier de lui. Depuis leur première rencontre il veillait sur chacun d'eux et peut-être plus particulièrement sur la jeune femme.

Jack saviez-vous que le major Lorne…

Le reste de la discussion fut perdue pour Carter, cette dernière était perdue dans ses pensées, les mots de Pete revenaient sans cesse la hanter, ne lui laissant aucun répit. Lorsqu'il lui avait annoncé qu'il partait elle avait ressentie de la tristesse mais pas celle qu'elle aurait du éprouver, le policier l'aimait au point de la pousser dans les bras d'un autre afin qu'elle soit heureuse. Cela faisait de lui un type bien, mais qu'est ce que cela faisait d'elle, une femme qui se sert des hommes ? Une garce qui sous prétexte de vouloir une vie normale blesse deux hommes ? Alors qu'elle retournait la viande, les paroles de Jonas la heurtèrent avec force, et s'il avait eu raison ? Etait-elle cette femme qu'il avait décrite lors de leur rupture ?

Jonas avait été le premier homme à lever la main sur elle, son père lui avait demandé pourquoi elle ne faisait rien. Elle lui aurait répondu, si seulement elle avait su comment. Les hommes ne comprenaient rien. Ils ne comprenaient pas que votre force intérieure, mentale ou encore physique, importait peu. Ce qui comptait, c'était ce besoin que vous ressentiez et trouver le moyen de faire disparaitre cette douleur. Elle avait longtemps été choquée par les femmes qui laissaient des hommes les piétiner. Qu'est ce qui leur prenait ? Pourquoi étaient-elles si faibles ? Elles étaient minables, mais vu de l'intérieur, c'était différent. C'était facile de détester quand il avait été absent, en revanche qui il rentrait à la maison et s'il était gentil, elle n'avait jamais eu envie qu'il parte. Sa vie, à elle, avait beua être compliquée il savait la rendre pire ou meilleure selon ses humeurs. Mais parfois elle avait rendu les coups. Et puis son père avait cessé de demander, se détournant d'elle une nouvelle fois.

Au fil des années, des missions Sam avait souvent été proche de démissionner mais là c'était la goutte de trop. Pete venait de partir, emportant avec lui sa dernière chance de mener une vie normale. Son père venait de mourir, Jack allait dans peu de temps prendre la tête du SG-C, Daniel allait partir pour Atlantis et Teal'C avait demandé à rejoindre le grand conseil Jaffa, peut-être était-il temps pour elle d'évoluer, de changer ? Après tout la menace Goau'ld était un peu moins grande et ce n'était pas les jeunes recrues qui manquaient, oui elle allait quitter Cheyenne Mountain et le SG-C. La militaire savait que c'était la bonne chose. Alors que Daniel et le Colonel commençaient à se chamailler comme des enfants, Teal'C s'arrêta aux côtés de la jeune femme, silencieux comme toujours.

Major Carter, les femmes Jaffas ont pour habitude de frapper le premier mâle qu'elles croisent lors d'une rupture

Teal'C, me suggérez-vous de vous frappez, demanda l'astrophysicienne avec un léger sourire

Le grand guerrier se contenta d'incliner la tête et de repartir vers ses deux coéquipiers. Carter était très touchée de l'intervention de son ami, depuis son arrivée sur Terre il avait toujours été présent pour elle. De cela, elle lui en était reconnaissante. Prenant le temps de les regarder depuis leur arrivée, elle se surprit à sourire devant la dispute confrontant le militaire et l'archéologue. Le militaire volontairement obtus et l'archéologue allergique à tout. L'amitié la plus improbable qui soit et pourtant ils veillaient l'un sur l'autre, se rapprochant beaucoup de deux frères. Et il y avait Teal'C le guerrier silencieux, mais qui voyait plus que n'importe qui. Et il y avait elle, la militaire et scientifique, le second du grand militaire qu'était Jack O'Neill. Lorsque Daniel, leva les yeux au ciel, elle ne put s'empêcher de rire attirant l'attention des trois hommes. Jack se mit à sourire instinctivement, appréciant de voir la jeune femme aller mieux, Daniel se dirigea vers Sam et se saisit du plat.

La jeune femme le remercia d'un regard, puis sentit l'air chargé des fleurs de son jardin, là elle se sentait bien. Elle avait passé du temps à planter les diverses espèces de fleurs mais n'avait jamais été aussi détendue de sa vie, il n'y avait pas eu de menace intergalactique, pas de problème de dernière minute. C'est là qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle ne serait pleinement heureuse qu'en quittant le SG-C.

Attrapant les différentes sauces, elle rejoignit ses coéquipiers déjà attablés. Comme toujours elle se retrouva près d'O'Neill, Daniel attaquait les steaks qu'il venait de prendre tout en parlant de leur prochaine mission sur P2X 387. Jack moucha l'archéologue avec une de ses remarques tout en gratifiant Carter d'un vrai sourire.

Vous savez Carter, je retire ce que j'ai dit je ne fais pas le meilleur barbecue de l'univers !

Il fut récompensé par un éclat de rire de son second, oui elle allait s'en sortir, il y veillerait personnellement.

Alors qu'elle allait lui répondre son téléphone sonna, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la maison sous les remarques de Daniel.

Non Sam, on avait parlé d'une journée loin du boulot

Elle rentra dans son salon, et récupéra le perturbateur.

Carter

Elle écouta les propos de son interlocuteur, ses sourcils se fronçant au fil des secondes. Puis elle raccrocha, et laissa tomber le combiné sur le canapé. Récupérant sa veste de cuir posée sur une chaise elle se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où provenait, les rires masculins.

Aussitôt O'neill sentit le changement d'humeur de son second, et avant que les deux autres aient eu le temps de cligner des yeux il se leva

Carter ?

C'était le général Hammond, monsieur. Je dois y aller c'est une urgence

Mais nous n'avons pas été bipés, protesta Daniel

C'est normal, ma présence à été requise par le Président. Vous pouvez finir de manger, et rester ici si vous le désirez.

Sans attendre de réponse elle se précipita vers sa Volvo et s'engagea dans la rue.


End file.
